


Euphoria

by cherrychangbin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluffy Smut Tho, M/M, ateez first win, fluff/smut mention, woosan being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/cherrychangbin
Summary: —a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness





	Euphoria

Euphoria:  
A feeling or state generally described as being intense excitement and happiness  
or, in wooyoung’s case, something that specified quite well getting a first win after having trained for so long  
5 years,  
5 years...

Wooyoung remembered the daily vocal and dance lessons, clutching his limbs. “Every night, muscle pain, headaches...” he thought with a gleaming grin, admiring the crowd that stood below him. 

It was all worth it in the end, no matter what he went through, he was glad to see the 7 other boys standing right by his side,

He was even happier to notice san holding onto his back, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes by the second

Hongjoong blasted something along the lines of “we’re all so thankful for...” over the mic, but somehow, wooyoung couldn’t concentrate on anything other than san clutching at his shirt, still standing behind him

His urge to take him into his strong arms, while softly patting his hair and whispering sweet little praises in his ear was becoming painful, and growing quite urgent

So much so that, he found his hands slipping over san’s thighs a little too often, and lingered for a little too long  
the feeling of not wanting to let go, of wanting to be close to him, was a sentiment he could not for the love of god, ever seem to get rid of

Walking backstage was agonizing to say the least, not only was everyone crying and pouring their hearts out to each other,   
But san, having to release his hold on the younger man, made him just this much more desperate

Desperate to congratulate him, desperate to touch him, desperate to shower him in affection,  
you take your pick, all of the above would be right anyways

“Guys, we should really do something to celebrate this” yeosang sighed deeply while settling himself slowly on a couch, having finally arrived backstage  
“i vote watching a movie at the dorms with face masks on” jongho cheered, hickuping his way through the sentence, trying his best to cheer the mood up even though he just wanted to keep crying

“Personally i’d like to drink till all of our livers falls off” mingi responded with a bright smile plastered on his face  
“mingi that doesn’t sound like a good idea— how about some  
peace and quiet? that was quite frantic, our hearts should get a rest” seonghwa muttered caringly

Wooyoung kept looking at san’s way, hoping he wouldn’t agree to any of these last-minute plans, wanting him all for himself  
he knew he would need to act before he had the chance to accept any ideas

“Seonghwa’s right, some peace and quiet would be nice? let’s go back to the hotel and we can plan something more elaborate tomorrow~” wooyoung said in a confident tone  
very smooth, they’ll totally buy that? right?  
I mean, he did want to plan something well-thought out, it was a win for fucks sakes, and it was really meaningful for them

But tonight, he wanted to honor san, and san only

____________________________

Euphoria:  
A feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness  
or, in wooyoung’s case, what it felt like returning back to his and san’s hotel room, hand in hand

He still couldn’t believe that it would be that easy to convince the boys to fall for his scheme,   
he tought it would look like a murder-scene by the end of it, fights would ensue, police sirens would play in the background  
although to his pleasant surprise, it was rather filled with tired agreements

“I’m glad we made it together, wooyoung-ah~” the taller man chanted, twisting the doorknob repeatedly, it not wanting to budge 

“Mh, i’m so proud of you” wooyoung whispered, coming close to his ear, taking advantage of the situation to position his hand on top of san’s, guiding him into twisting the doorknob steadily

Escorting san inside while holding him by the waist was by far the biggest win of the night so far  
(justkiddingatinysdontattackhesjustgay)  
or, the biggest win ever, for all that mattered

Nothing would beat the feeling of the idol’s soft skin agaisnt his own,   
(or his thighs on top of him)  
or his voice  
(or his moans)  
or his soft hair  
(in his hand while he’s pulling on it)  
or his-

He suddenly lost his train of thought, seeing as san showed up in front of him, meeting his eyes properly for the first time tonight

Gulping loudly, he restrained himself from engulfing him in his arms right then and there, and instead took ahold of his hand again, placing a series of delicate kisses on top of it

“Young-ah, stop it already” san giggled, the smooches started to tickle him slightly

“Stop what? doing this?” he responded decisively, moving up his arm to reach his neck, depositing small kisses along the way

His neck was tender, yet still sweaty from the performance they did earlier, but he couldn’t care less at the moment

The only significant thing he seemed to take note of, was how the other man’s breath was suddenly cut short, how fast his heart was beating, and how much more agitated he was getting under him

“Do you still want me to stop?” wooyoung asked gently, after he finished decorating his neck, his tone was almost just as dark as the traces he left on san

“N-no, please don’t” he said almost inaudibly, hands still gripping onto wooyoung’s hair quite tightly

“Perfect baby, cause we’re in for a long night”

**Author's Note:**

> so once again we been knew that i cannot write but the tea is i still post anyways so at least we can all agree that i have guts  
> i hope this was still enjoyable in some ways JSJSJSJSJSJ


End file.
